Embrace Me Sweetly
by Just-Mimi
Summary: Goose bumps raised to the surface of her skin. Not from the cold, or perhaps that was half the reason, but from a thrill. Heart pounded. She wanted him, and from the look of his slight pained expression, so does he. Naruto x Hinata


**Originally, this one-shot is what I wrote on quizilla, but since it was reported because it was "too mature" I decided to put it on here. x] Also, this is dedicated to kawaiiNeKoCHiBi. *clap clap clap* ^.^ Oh! And instead of having it with an oc x naru...I made it into a HinaxNaru. If you ever read this kawaii neko, I hope you don't mind. ^^ BTW, to anyone that reads this, Hinata is ooc. Yuup. I know. The hateful ooc-ness. (Please don't hate on me.)**

**Ah! I'm quite...inexperince (lol, it's the sad truth) so I apologize if the lemon-ness doesn't actually...go that way? Meh. This is how I imagined what...^/ /^ Yep. It might suck. Sorry. ^^;;**

* * *

><p><strong>[Review if you love Naruto x Hinata as a couple!]<br>You know you want to. ;D  
><strong>

**xox  
><strong>**:]**

* * *

><p><em>Goose bumps raised to the surface of her skin. Not from the cold, or perhaps that was half the reason, but from a thrill. Heart pounded. She wanted him, and from the look of his slight pained expression, so does he.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Embrace Me Sweetly<br>**_~Naruto x Hinata~_

_._

The trees outside of young sixteen-year-old Hyuuga Hinata's house stirred, rustled against the breeze of the wind. It was almost nine at night and she was still fixing up her costume for the Halloween party at ten. She worked frantically, heart pounding against her chest in fear that she'll be late. She doesn't want to, for Halloween is one of her favorite holidays. Who doesn't like Halloween? There are the candies, exotic yet intriguing costumes that people chooses, running around at night going to door to door, scaring little kids,TPing old, mean teachers that no one likes, and even the wild parties. The party that Hinata is going to should be fun, a party like no other. It should be exciting.

Hinata gnawed on the bottom of her lip, her painted black long finger nails going everywhere. If she doesn't finish, she'll miss the party. That's a no. She has to finish. Has to. She's sewing her costume that was supposed to be done yesterday, but ended up not because her blond haired friend distracted her with his cheerfulness, kindness. Plus, he owned her a bowl of ramen which she ended up paying it herself (even his) because Naruto, forgot his wallet. Of course.

"Ouch!" she winced as the sharp end of the needle pricked the tip of her finger. A dot of blood surfaced. Hinata easily shoved her pointer finger to her mouth to get rid of the blood, then continued on with her costume. _Stupid Naruto, _Hinata murmured in her mind. _Because of him, I'm not even going to finish! If I seriously don't finish, I'm gonna kick his ass!_

Usually, Hinata would buy her costume, but since she kept pushing the thought away, the costume that she wanted ended up being sold out so she decided to just sew one together. She didn't exactly think that it would be very hard, but as it turned out, it's a lot harder than she imagined. _Stupid Naruto. _She found herself venting out her anger on Naruto. That's the easiest person to blame. Plus, it makes her feel a bit better. Several times, Hinata messed up on the costume. This was her eighth try, actually.

"Ah, ah, ah...YES!" she cheered, leaping to her feet while doing a small victory dance. Hinata had _finally _finished the costume. And if you ask her, it didn't turn out that bad.

What is she, though? Her costume?

Hinata is a witch.

But not like those typical, boring witches with green skin and giant pimples everywhere, Hinata is a _sexy _witch. A cute witch. She even plans on seducing her long-lasting crush as well. He likes these type of things...or so she hoped.

Her outfit is actually very simple. She has a dark gray tank top with a black, sexy corset over top, a crimson red tie with a simple white cross tied around her neck. On her right arm, she has a gothic enchantress sleeve that have red laced criss-crossing and looping with each other. The other arm has a chunky black bracelet with thin ones as well. Her skirt is plaid - orange and black and just a tiny bit of gray, and a thick black belt holds up the skirt. She already has on the knee-length stripped socks (red and black) that matched perfectly well with her middle-length dyed for tonight reddish hair.

"Alright! Now I just need to put this on and fix up my hair!" she squealed once before exiting the room.

xx

At Konaha High, there is a large gym where the party is at. Hinata walked through the opened door to be quickly welcomed by colorful blinding lights and stared at awe. The gym was dimmed, a disco ball attached to the ceiling. Fake spider webs were everywhere along the walls to the ceilings hanging like the fake spiders and flying electric bats. Tsuki shook her head. She'd never liked spiders.

Right away, Hinata noticed people she recognized. People she likes and even the ones that she hated. _I'll stay away from them, _she decided. Her pale eyes flickered to the direction of her crush and a smile automatically appeared along her lips. Uzumaki Naruto. Although he sometimes irritated Hinata, he had that bright, cheerful personality that somehow draws her towards him. To her, she finds him hilarious and she loves how he's so stubborn in his own way, how his beliefs never waver - - - not even for a second. Honesty, she is quite jealous of him. But because of that jealously, Hinata finds herself sometimes teasing him just so that his attention can be on her and only her. What can you say? She's a bit greedy.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said flirtatiously once she got to him. He was at the punch table, pouring the icy blue liquid into a plastic cup.

"Ah, Hina-chan, Hina-chan!" Naruto piped in response. But not even once does he actually look at her. He's too busy with pouring the drink into the cup. Once it is filled, he swirled in his heels to face her, but halts completely as the cup dropped out of his hand and his innocent blue eyes widen in surprise. Even his mouth fell.

That earned a giggle.

She bent down to pick up the cup and placed it back on the table. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, Hinata brushed a strand of hair behind an ear. "Happy Halloween, Naru-chan!"

"Um, yeah. H-happy Halloween." Was that a stammer? Is Naruto embarrassed? "Do you, um, do you want some punch?" he asked while holding up the empty plastic cup that she had just rest on the table.

She giggled. "There isn't any in there."

He glanced down. "Oh. There isn't." Awkward laugh. "Then, do you want to...dance?"

Hinata tried to contain the happiness, hide it from him, to look cool. Inside, her heart is racing wildly. "Sure."

With a nod of the head, Naruto took her hand and pulled her to where the dancing people are at. Most are just swinging their arms around crazily and jumping around while bobbing their heads back and forth. Not much of a dance, but it passes. For at least thirty minutes, Naruto and Hinata danced together, doing random (mostly embarrassing) dances, not caring about the stares they earned. Then, the last song ended and a slow song comes on. The first one since Hinata had first came here. She huffed, wiping away the bead of sweat across her forehead. Without any sign of warning, Naruto twirled her around, capturing her easily in his, surprisingly, muscular arms. He held her tight, their eyes locking for what seemed like a second. Tsuki is the one that tore away.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he called after her, hand clenching at her wrist. He pulled her around so that the two of them were facing. A blush overwhelmed her cheeks. "Are you...blushing?"

Naruto isn't...very observant. Kind of an idiot.

"No, of course not," she lied easily.

The two of them stood in the center of the dance floor, looking a bit awkward.

"Do you...want to dance with me?"

She shook her head. "It's a bit stuffy out here. I'm gonna go outside." Hinata turned to leave, but had Naruto end up following behind. Outside, it was definitely a lot cooler, not stuffy. For once, she could breathe. It became quiet between the two of them except for the cricketing and the rustling of the trees.

Naruto broke the silence. "It isn't fair..."

"Eh?" She glanced back at Naruto only to find him gawking at her with- - -lust? Desire?

"I want to make love to you," he growled.

_Eh? _Before she could even finish her train of thought, the both of them were suddenly in a darken room, on top of a perfectly made-out bed. Naruto doesn't even falter, doesn't even blink when he tore all of her clothes off and carelessly tossing them to the side. She laid on the bed, completely naked in front of him. Goose bumps raised to the surface of her skin. Not from the cold, or perhaps that was half the reason, but from a thrill. Heart pounded. She wanted him, and from the look of his slight pained expression, so does he._ Is this a dream? If I wake up the next morning, will this be gone? _Thoughts like that entered her mind.

Immediately, Naruto latched his lips to a nipple, suckling hard, teasing it. Underneath him, Hinata wiped out a moan, hands making their way to his back where her nails dug into his shoulder blades. The other hand of his pinched the other breast to give her more feeling. It worked. She arched her back to feel more of his tongue. Once he was finished, her nipple left aching for another touch, he does the exact same thing to the other. Hinata's mind swirled in dizziness. Drunk on this.

_Pleasure...desire...aching..._

She could feel between her legs becoming wet.

As if reading her mind, Naruto dips a hand to her wet, swollen clitoris, circling, teasing it as he's been doing to her breasts. Her eye lids became heavy from his sinful touch. She sucked in a sudden, sharp breath from the thrust of one finger inside her. His forefinger. She could feel herself tightening around him, unfamiliar of this, and under his breath, she heard Naruto muttering something along the lines of "so tight". He doesn't even hesitate as he plunged the finger inside her, mouth tearing away from her harden nipples to her neck. He sucked her neck, and she could feel his hot, wicked tongue flicking against the skin.

During all this, Naruto somehow found her mouth, giving her a deep kiss, his finger plunging inside her even faster. Hinata found herself arching her back again for his alluring touch. She kept on wanting more and more. Too drunk to even think correctly, despite the fact she had nothing of alcohol. Thrust after thrust, it was difficult for her to not scream in delight.

There goes the second finger.

Already on the verge, Hinata fixed her hands to that they're on his shoulders, squeezing them tightly as she swayed her hips into his thrusts. Too good. Too, too good.

"Tell me that you want me, that you need me, Hinata," he rasped in her ear, his two fingers gaining speed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she moaned in bliss, keeping in rythm with each thrust.

"I love you, Hinata, I've always loved you," Naruto murmured as he spreads out her legs, then curling his fingers around his brilliant arosed length, just twitching to be inside her, to plunge deeply inside her. With just his crown at her enterance, she shivered to come. He throbbed deep inside her as pleasure she's never experienced before erupted inside. She bit the bottom of her lip, looping her arms around his neck as he thrusts inside her harder, deeper, slamming into ecstatic bliss. And, as they both came to a climax, they screamed the words of "I love you".


End file.
